


A Time For Celebration

by Ravenwolf36



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Castiel, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Charlie Lives, Christmas Fluff, Christmas in the Bunker, Family Don't End in Blood, Gabriel Lives, M/M, Sam and Gabriel reunite, dean baking, decorating christmas tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5485136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenwolf36/pseuds/Ravenwolf36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is determined to give Castiel his best Christmas ever. Even though, as Angel, he had never celebrated before. Dean is going all out, decorating the bunker, making dinner, baking and Christmas tree decorating. He still hasn't told Castiel how he feels. It's going to take the intervention of a certain Archangel and a feisty redhead to fix that problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my truly first Destiel story. I had this idea pop in my head and it wouldn't leave me alone. What was going to be a one-shot didn't happen. Especially, when Gabriel is involved. I hope you enjoy my take on a Destiel Christmas.

[  
](http://www.pizap.com/image/a/3093025003pizapw1451184451.jpg)[](http://www.pizap.com/u/) on [piZap.com](http://www.pizap.com)

 

 

 

Castiel wasn't sure why Christmas was a big deal. He had never bothered to celebrate Christmas before. He was an Angel of the Lord, after all. They didn't celebrate holidays like humanity did. Here it was, the beginning of December and Dean was getting antsy. Castiel didn't understand why Dean was acting this way. It’s not like the brothers celebrated holidays growing up. But, Dean was determined that Castiel was going to enjoy his first Christmas with them in the bunker. Even though, the angel was topped off again, he chose to stick around. He had his own room, decorated the way he liked it. He had some clothes that Dean had given him, though he was going to need more sooner rather than later.

Castiel went in search of Dean in the bunker. He knew Sam was in the library, researching. He walked in and made his way over to where Sam was sitting reading an old book.

“Sam, have you seen Dean today?” Castiel asked the younger Winchester.

‘I think he’s in the kitchen making a list for a grocery run.’ Sam replied.

“Thank you Sam, I’ll make my way there now.” Castiel said as he was walking out of the library.

Dean was in the kitchen staring at the contents of the fridge. They were almost out of everything. They hadn’t had a chance to go on a supply run in a while. Even though, Castiel was full angel, he liked eating. He said that things no longer tasted like just molecules to him. He was starting enjoy all the complex flavors that food had. So far, his favorite foods were burgers, pizza, pancakes and hot cocoa. The latter was his favorite, especially when they were watching movies. Speaking of movies, they were going to have to have a marathon of the Daniel Craig Bond movies. Dean loved James Bond movies, though he would never say it out loud. He even had a copy of Spectre, thanks to Charlie and her hacking magic. Speaking of Charlie, he needed to send her text and see if she was coming to their Bond marathon. Even though it wasn’t really her thing, she’d join them anyway. 

Dean: Hey Red, you still joining us for our Bond marathon? 

Dean hit send and set his phone down afterwards. He was still doing food inventory. He picked up his notepad and checked his list. After about 5 minutes, his text alert for Charlie went off. He picke up his phone and opened his messages.

Charlie: Yes, I’m still on for the marathon. I should be there by dinner time. I have a few things to do before I head your way. I’m staying until Christmas, since I have nothing going on.

Dean smiled, Charlie was like the little sister he never wanted. But, she always knew how to make him smile. He sent her a quick message.

Dean: Sounds good. Let me know when you get close. I’m gonna go do a grocery run here soon. Any special requests?

Charlie: Not really. Whatever you get is fine. See you in a few hours.

Dean: Alright, see you later kiddo.

Dean put his phone back down on the counter and walked over to the pantry. He opened the door and sighed. This was going to be a huge run. They were out of a lot of food. Maybe, he could convince Sam to go with him. Or maybe even Cas would be willing to go. As if his thoughts had conjured him, Castiel walked into the kitchen. The angel didn’t see him at first, because he was in the pantry and it couldn’t be seen from the entrance to the kitchen.

“Dean? Sam said you were in here.” Castiel called out. 

‘Yeah? I’m in the pantry, checking supplies. What did you need?’ Dean replied. 

He still had his back to the door of the pantry and when he turned around, he gasped. He wasn’t expecting Castiel to be right behind him. 

‘Dammit Cas, I should put a freaking bell on you. I hate when you sneak up on me.” Dean said in exasperation.

“I’m sorry Dean. I was looking for you.” Castiel said.

‘Uh sure, what did you need Cas?’ Dean asked.

“I was wondering if I could go shopping with you. I am in need of some clothes.” Castiel said in a small voice.

Dean stood there with his mouth open for a minute. He was trying to process what Cas had just said. Also, he was trying not to drool over what Castiel was wearing. Cas looked every inch a Winchester in his gray henley, blue and green flannel and a pair of Dean’s old jeans. Dean liked how Castiel looked in his clothes. It was making him feel light-headed. Dean shook his head and answered the angel. 

‘Sure Cas. Just let me finish up this list and we can go. I just need another five minutes and I’ll be done. Why don’t you go put your boots on and winter coat and meet me in the garage by Baby?’ Dean said.

“Of course, Dean.” Castiel responded. 

Castiel made his way to the front hall of the bunker to put on his boots. He already had his thick socks on, because the floors were so cold in the bunker. He stuffs his feet into his boots and laces them up, grabs his coat and makes his way to the garage. When he gets there, Dean is already waiting in the car. He had turned the car on to warm her up. Castiel grins as he makes his way over, he knows it will be nice and warm inside the car.

He opens the passenger door and slides inside the car. It's blessedly warm inside. He sighs as he settles in the seat.

‘You all set there, Cas?’ Dean asks him.

“Yes, Dean. I’m just enjoying the warmth of the car.” Castiel replies.

Dean chuckles as he puts the car in reverse. He had already put the door of the bunker up in preparation for them leaving. He really should find a way to get an automatic door. Having to get out in freezing temperatures sucked. Dean rushed and got the door closed and gets back into his car. Finally, they can get on their way. They start the drive to the next town over. There was a Wal-mart, Target and Home Depot there. Dean figures they would start at Home Depot and work their way to Wal-Mart. They were listening to Christmas music. Something Castiel had liked. Normally, they would be listening to his same old tapes. As they pull up to Home Depot, Castiel gets that curious head tilt he does when he’s confused.

“Dean, why are we at Home Depot? I thought we were going grocery shopping?” Castiel sounded perplexed. 

‘I thought we could start here, and get some decorations and stuff. I promise we’re still going grocery shopping. We just need to get some stuff for the bunker and I thought you might want to help pick out some stuff.’ Dean replied.

“I do. Thank you Dean, for including me.” Castiel said.

‘Uh, you're welcome Cas.’ Dean said.

They exit the Impala and head towards the entrance to the store. Castiel is walking slowly, like he’s afraid to be around all the people. Dean puts his arm around the angel’s shoulders and pulls him into his side. As he does this, he takes in Castiel’s scent. It’s a mixture of ozone and Irish Spring. Castiel, developed a love for the scent of Irish Spring. He used it almost exclusively when showering. Even though, he was an angel, he enjoyed showers. A throwback to when he was human and homeless, and showers were sparse. That was still a bit of a sore spot for Dean, it was something that he still didn’t forgive himself for. Having to kick Cas out when Gadreel was in Sam, made Dean feel horrible. He still harbors guilt over that. 

‘Cas, it’s okay. We’ll make this as quick as possible and then head over to Target. I have to get some Rabbit food for Sammy anyway.’ Dean said.

“I’m sorry Dean, I am not used to all these people.” Castiel replied.

‘No problem buddy, I got you.’ Dean said.

They walk inside the store and over to the shopping carts. Dean grabs one and starts walking over to the Christmas decorations. Since they already had a tree, they just needed decorations to put on it and to put up around the bunker. Dean was also decorating the outside as well. He grabbed several boxes of lights for the outside, and some decorations for outdoors. He was going all out this year. This was Castiel's first Christmas celebration, and the Winchester’s as well. This was first Christmas that wasn't spent in a motel with stolen presents. So Dean was going to make it memorable. 

Castiel was amazed by all the different decorations. He went to turn and say something to Dean, when something caught his eye. It was an angel. It had the typical white robe, but the wings are what got his attention. The wings were blue and from what the packaging said, it lit up.

‘Hey Cas, what have you got there?’ Dean asked.

“It's an angel that lights up. It reminded me of one of my brothers.” Castiel replied.

‘Do you want to get that for the tree?’ said Dean.

“Yes, please. It would mean a lot to me.” Castiel said 

‘Of course. It actually is a tree topper. So, since we don't have one, that will be perfect.’ Dean told Castiel. 

After putting the angel in the cart, that made getting the rest of the decorations easier. They went with white lights, blue garland, white, blue, and silver ornaments. They picked out specific ornaments for the rest of them. Castiel found a car and a pie for Dean, a book for Sam and for Charlie, he found the Millennium Falcon. Dean grabbed a moose ornament for Sam, a bee for Castiel (which he just happened upon), and a dragon for Charlie. He also found a baking related ornament for himself. As they were getting ready to check out at Home Depot, Dean’s phone rang. He looked at the caller id and he saw Sam’s name.

‘What’s up, Sammy?’ Dean asked.

“You will never believe who just showed up at the bunker.” Sam said in way of greeting.

‘Uh, Charlie? She was supposed to get there later this evening though’ Dean replied.

“Not even close. Try someone of the Heavenly persuasion.” said Sam.

‘So, one of the angels? Like Hannah or whatever.’ Dean said.

“Nope. Try Gabriel, he just popped into the library where I was reading. I almost fell off my chair when he showed up. He wanted to know where you and Cas were. I told him that you two were shopping.” Sam told him.

Dean looked around for Castiel before saying anything else. He knew how much Castiel missed his older brother. Even if the guy was an asshole, he still cared for the younger angel. When his eyes landed on Castiel, the angel was staring at the ornaments with an intense look of concentration. Dean had been on the receiving end of that look, a time or two. He sighed and returned to his call.

‘Guess I need to tell him. I hope he doesn’t just disappear on me, like he has in the past.’Dean told Sam.

‘Yeah well, you should tell him. He could really use some of his own family this Christmas.” Sam said.

‘What are we, chopped liver?’ Dean asked.

“You know what I mean, Dean. Just tell him and hope for the best. I’ll see you later.” Sam said

‘Bye Sammy.’ Dean hung up after that.

 

Dean walked over to his angel. He took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. He wasn’t really sure how Castiel was going to take the news of Gabe being alive. He was hoping that he could tell him, and they could finish their shopping before heading back to the bunker. He cleared his throat to get Castiel’s attention.

‘Hey Cas, that was Sammy calling. He called to tell me that we have a visitor at the bunker.’ Dean said.

“Did Charlie get there early? Or perhaps, Jodi or Kevin?” Castiel asked.

‘Ummm….not exactly. Gabrieljustshowedup.’ Dean said in a rush.

 

Castiel cocked his head, he was curious. It just sounded like Dean said that Gabriel was back. He would have to ask his hunter to repeat his sentence. He smiled up at Dean.

“Did you just say that Gabriel is back? Did I hear you correctly, Dean?” Castiel asked.

‘Yeah Cas, that’s what I said. Your brother just showed up in the library. He scared Sam, wish I could have seen that one.’ Dean said.

“This is indeed joyous news. I have missed Gabriel. We can show him our decorations and I know he will like them.” Castiel sounded excited. Well, as excited as he ever did. He sounded like a little kid. 

Dean sighed, this could get interesting. Gabriel back from wherever he had hid all these years. He knew that Cas was missing his family. So, he suggested they get an ornament for Gabriel and perhaps a few gifts as well. Castiel smiled the widest smile, one that made his nose crinkle. It was Dean’s favorite smile. He wanted Castiel to always smile like that.

Castiel took his time searching for the best ornament for his brother. After about 10 minutes, he found one that he thought represented Gabriel. He grabbed it and walked over to Dean with a big smile on his face. Dean looked up at Castiel’s approach and noted the big smile on his angel’s face.

‘Looks like you found the perfect ornament for Gabe.’ Dean said.

“I have indeed. It jumped right out when I was looking.” Castiel replied.

‘Well, let’s see this awesome ornament of yours.’ Dean said.

Castiel holds out his hand and puts the ornament in Dean’s hand. Dean opens his hand to look at the ornament and bursts out laughing. He goes into a full-body laugh. He’s laughing so hard that tears are streaming down his face. In his hand, was a bar of chocolate. It was a chocolate bar ornament, which is very Gabriel. Dean is still laughing when he looks at Castiel and notices the frown on his face.

‘What’s wrong Cas?’ Dean asks.

“I just do not see what is so funny, Dean.” Castiel says.

‘It’s just that you picked out the absolute perfect ornament for your brother. That’s all.’ Dean replies.

Castiel smiled at that. He did have fun picking out that ornament. He just hopes that Gabriel will like it too. He’s pretty sure that Gabriel will. Being that Gabriel has a great sense of humor. Unlike his other brothers and sisters. Gabriel always knew how to take the tension out of any situation.

‘Alright Cas, let’s finish up our shopping and head back to the bunker. I wanna get started on the decorating and Charlie will be there soon.’ said Dean.

“Okay Dean. I am ready to get back myself.” replies Castiel.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They finally finish all the shopping about 2 hours later. They get all the groceries they need, all the decorations and some new clothes for Castiel. He finally has enough clothes that he doesn’t have to keep borrowing from Dean. Although, he kind of likes wearing his hunter’s clothes. He likes how the shirts smell. A mix of leather, gunpowder, a hint of motor oil and a scent that is all Dean. He had picked out several sweaters, some t-shirts, jeans, sweat pants, flannel shirts, flannel pants and Dean had managed to convince him to get some better boxers. Instead of, the ugly old white boxers that Jimmy always wore. He had even found an ugly Christmas sweater for himself and Dean. He knew that Sam had one, one that Dean knew nothing about. 

Dean had sent Sam a text when they were heading back to the bunker. He wanted to make sure that Sammy would be there to help them unload the Impala. Knowing Sam, he will rope Gabriel into helping as well. All he had to do was use those puppy dog eyes of his. Those things were lethal and hard to ignore. Besides, he was pretty sure Gabriel had a thing for his brother. This was going to be an interesting Christmas for sure. It certainly wouldn’t be boring. 

 

Lo and behold, Sam and Gabriel were waiting in the garage for them when they pulled in. Dean was impressed that Sammy managed to wrangle an Archangel into helping unload a car. Yup, Gabriel had it bad. He wasn't too sure what to think about the whole situation, but if Sammy was happy, that's all that mattered. It was the holidays, who was he to begrudge someone their happiness.

‘Hey Deano, you brought my baby brother back.’ Gabriel said.

“Yeah well, I think Cas was ready to get back. I think he had enough of shopping.” Dean replies.

‘So did you get decorations? Did you get mistletoe. You gotta have mistletoe.’ Gabriel says excitedly.

“Yes to both. What don’t you and Sammy help unload and get stuff put away. That way, we can start on the tree.” Dean says.

 

They get the car unloaded and stuff brought into the bunker. Castiel takes his things to his room. He is happy to finally have some clothes to call his own. Not that he minds sharing things with Dean, he can't wear Dean's clothes forever. Castiel sits down on his bed and thinks back over the day. He thinks that Dean feels for him the way he feels for Dean. His reaction earlier when Castiel walked into the kitchen said a lot. Castiel makes up his mind that he is going to tell Dean how he is feeling. He has seen how Dean looks at him and he knows Dean feels the same, but won’t ever admit it. 

This holiday season will be one to remember. He has his favorite brother back, his hunters and Charlie as well. Possibly Kevin and Jody will join them at some point. Castiel likes his little family here on Earth. It’s much better than his Heavenly family. He gets to participate in all kinds of traditions and he is enjoying things so far. He finally gets up and decides to go find everyone and see what is going on. As he makes his way out of his room, he hears music coming from the library. It sounds weird to his ears. He thinks it might be some sort of rap music. Claire had tried introducing it to him at one point and he had turned off the radio. 

Sure enough as he walks into the library, Gabriel has music going from a stereo. He’s standing there looking at the tree with hands on his hips and a candy cane dangling from his lips. Castiel figures that this should be entertaining. Gabriel loves the Christmas season and tends to go all out.

“Gabriel, what is this music that’s playing?” Castiel asks his brother.

‘It’s Christmas In Hollis Queens by Run DMC.’ Gabriel tells him.

“I have no idea what that is.” Castiel says. 

‘Don’t worry about it Cassie, I am playing my holiday decorating playlist. I’m getting myself fully in the mood to decorate.’ Gabriel says.

“You’re decorating? I thought Sam and Dean were going to do that.” said Castiel. 

‘They are, as soon as they get done in the kitchen.’ Gabriel replied.

“Oh okay. That’s fine then.” Castiel replies.

Gabriel grins at his brother happily. Gabriel is happy that he convinced Sam to let him move the tree into the den. The den is beautiful. It has high ceilings, and a couple of skylights for natural light, a fireplace, several bookshelves, a flat screen tv that Dean insisted on putting in. It also has this comfortable sectional couch, and a couple of armchairs that practically swallow a person. Castiel has his favorite chair that he loves. It's this light brown color (saddle, Dean) and is overstuffed, it also reclines and swivels. Sam had found it on sale and bought it for Castiel. It didn't bother him that it was used. The minute he had sat down, he was in love. One whole bookshelf belonged to Castiel. Dean made sure of that. There was also an old rolltop desk for Castiel to use whenever he wasn’t in the library. Castiel had asked Dean if he could put up some artwork in their den. Dean told him that he really didn’t care. Being that the walls are painted a light blue color, something Castiel had insisted on. He had to make sure the art matched or complimented the walls. He had a print of Van Gogh’s Starry Night and a Michael Parkes print, Lion’s Return. That print, Dean had to admit was an interesting choice. He wasn’t going to tell Cas no on it. The Den, was their favorite place to unwind in. They spent quite a lot of time in it.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam and Dean were in the kitchen preparing hot chocolate for everyone. This wasn’t normal hot chocolate, it was hot chocolate with a kick. Dean figured that since it was so cold and they had spent a lot of time unloading the car and putting stuff away, that they could use a pick me up. Sam had made the batch of hot chocolate and Dean was the one adding the booze. He was adding some bourbon in it. He had a bottle of Maker’s Mark that he stashed away for a special occasion. He figured this was the perfect occasion, holidays with the angels and other family members (or those that he considered family). As they’re putting the finishing touches on the hot chocolate, Dean's phone rings.

“Hello?” Dean says.

‘Hey Dean, it's Jody.’ 

“Jody! How are you? How are the girls? What's been going on?” 

‘The girls are good. We just got done with a hunt. Before you get mad, I thought it best to bring them with me. They’ve both been exposed to the Supernatural, and I know they can help out with other hunts.’ 

“I trust your judgment, Jody. So, I was wondering. Would you and the girls like to come for a visit and stay for Christmas?” Dean asks

‘Are you sure? I don't want to intrude. I know you, Sam and Castiel are trying to relax.’ Jody replies.

“You wouldn't be intruding. In fact, it would be nice to have more company. I’ll make sure we have a couple of rooms made up for you. Do  
You think Claire and Alex would mind sharing a room?” Dean asks.

‘I think they would be alright just this once. Who else will be there?’ Jody asks him.

“Kevin and Charlie will be here. We also have Cas’ brother Gabriel as well. Yes, he is the Gabriel you think he is.” 

‘Oh well then, sounds like we’ll have a great time. The girls could use a break and a vacation.’ Jody says.

“Alright then, we’ll see you tomorrow then?” 

‘You will. I’ll have one of the girls call when we get close.’ Jody says.

“Alright, see you tomorrow then.”

‘Bye Dean. Tell Sam and Castiel hello.’ Jody says.

“I will. Talk you later, Jody.” Dean says as he hangs up.

Sam had already taken the hot chocolate to the den. This was their time to unwind and relax from the busy day. They had ordered pizza for dinner, no one really felt like cooking. Charlie still hadn’t made it yet, she got held up doing some errands. It would probably be late before she got there. Dean had ordered her a pizza and had it in the oven for her. That way she could heat it up if she wanted. Dean couldn’t wait til Charlie go to the bunker. He was looking forward to the James Bond marathon and Charlie’s company. Not only was she coming for the holidays, but now Jody, Claire, Alex and Kevin were coming in too. Kevin was coming down to get some time off from his mom. He loved her, but she was overbearing at times. Thankfully, his room was untouched here in the bunker. Kevin loved the bunker because of its secret location and all the protections that had been placed on it. 

Dean smiles as he walks out of the kitchen and makes his way towards the den. He was in a good mood after talking to Jody. He gets to spend the holidays with this family. Bobby taught him that family didn't end in blood, and he lived by that. He’s happy that he gets to decorate and make tons of food for the people he cares the most about. Even Gabriel, is included in that. Yup, the trickster/archangel is part of this family unit of theirs. Sam would never forgive Dean for leaving Gabriel out. Especially, when Gabriel just came back into Sam’s life. Dean had to suck it up and deal, archangel or not, Sam loved the guy. Which meant, that Dean had to like him by proxy. 

As Dean walked into the den, he was hit with laughter. The others had decided to put on a movie. They had just started Christmas Vacation, one of Dean's favorite Christmas movies. Sam and Gabriel are in the armchairs and Castiel has the couch to himself. He’s lying with his head on the armrest one side of the couch. He has his body stretched across it. He’s still wearing what he’s been wearing all day. Dean had stopped behind the couch with his mug in his hand. He was looking at the tv, not noticing the blue eyes that were on him. Castiel was looking at him through half-lidded eyes. The couch was so comfortable and even though, he was full angel, he was enjoying the comfort. 

They were at the part of the movie where Clark Griswold is imagining the pool that he’ll have installed with his Christmas bonus. The song Mele Kalikimaka is playing, Gabriel is singing it to Sam. What Dean can’t see is that Gabriel is dressed in a grass skirt and a coconut bra. Sam is trying to keep a straight face and failing.

“Sammy, what the Hell man? I can hear you snickering over the movie.” Dean says.

‘If you could see Gabriel, you would know why.’ Sam replies. 

Sam tells Gabriel to stand up, he wants Dean and Castiel to see the archangel. Gabriel sighs and stands up. Sam pauses the movie, and tries to keep his laughter to a minimum. It’s not happening. Gabriel has Sam play the song on his phone.

“If I’m gonna do this, I’ll do it my way.” Gabriel says. 

He starts dancing around in front of the tv. By this time, Castiel has sat up on the couch and chuckling at his brother’s antics. Dean is trying so hard not laugh and he’s failing. He has to put his hot chocolate down or risk spilling it on himself. Sam is cackling like crazy, he can't help himself. It's not every day, that one of God’s fiercest angels is doing a sort of hula dance in a grass skirt and coconut bra. Dean has his phone out and is recording the whole thing for possible blackmail purposes later. He looks over at Castiel and is surprised to see him smiling. This is the happiest Dean has seen the angel look in a long time. Even though, Gabriel can being an annoying douchebag, he does love Castiel. 

In one of their rare conversations without their brothers being around, Gabriel had told Dean how much he cared about Castiel. Gabriel was the one who looked after Castiel after he was created. Castiel was the last angel, God had created. After handing off a fledgling Castiel to Gabriel for safekeeping, God departed Heaven. At first, Gabriel wasn't sure what to do with the littlest angel. But, after looking into those big blue eyes, he was a goner. Castiel, would soon have one of the mightiest angels wrapped around his little finger. Gabriel would do anything for his little brother. Including, helping him get The Righteous Man. He knew how much Castiel loved Dean, it was there for all to see. Gabriel was hatching a plan, this one was going to be to everyone’s benefit. The UST was ridiculous at times. 

They go back to their movie without any more interruptions and before long, Sam starts nodding off. Dean throws a pillow at him and tells him to go to sleep. He gets up and starts making his way to his room. Gabriel trailing after like a lost puppy.

“Hey Sammy, please keep it down. I don’t wanna have to strangle you.” Dean yells.

‘Ha, fucking ha Dean.’ Sam replies. 

Sam flips him the finger and leaves. Dean turns to look at Castiel. Castiel is laying on the couch with his eyes half open and a small smile on his face. Even though, he knows he should go to bed. Dean wants to stay up until Charlie gets to the bunker, to make sure she’s safe. He decides to just stay where he is. He’s comfortable and he has his angel with him, he doesn’t need anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I'm not writing too slow for everyone. Hopefully, this will be wrapped up in the next couple of chapters. I hope you enjoyed Gabe's interpretive dance. That scene was fun to write. Let me know what you think. Next up, all of Dean's ducklings show up at the bunker. Hilarity ensues


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is a bit on the short side. I know I'm still finishing up a Christmas fic. But, things have been a little rough for me. I hope you enjoy it.

Dean and Castiel were lounging on the couch. They had switched movies from Christmas vacation to Nativity. Nativity was Sam’s, he had watched it one time when they were on a hunt and had loved it. Dean thought it was cute too, though he would never say it out loud. He snuggled down on his side of the couch with a blanket thrown over him. Sam had brought blankets in earlier in the day. 

Dean looked over at Castiel, it looked like he was fighting sleep. He liked to sleep and recharge his Grace. When asked about it, Castiel said that he enjoyed the act of sleep. So, he has his own room with a comfortable bed. He has a queen size bed with a cloud-like mattress. His mattress was more comfortable than Dean’s. Dean was determined to try it out, one of these days. That is, if can ever admit his feelings for his angel. Maybe, this holiday would finally be when. 

They were comfortable and the movie was playing in the background, Dean had slouched down. He was falling asleep, he could feel himself relaxing. His eyes had drooped shut and he started listing sideways. He fell over onto Castiel, Dean was laying on Castiel’s chest. His head was right over the angel’s heart. They had been sleeping for a couple of hours.

They didn't hear Charlie when she finally got to the bunker. It was about ten at night, when she opened the door. They had given her a way to get in without one of them around to open the door. She made her way down the stairs, noticing how quiet it was. Usually, Sam or Dean were awake doing research. But, it seemed like no one was around. She dropped her stuff in the war room and made her way to the den.

The sight that greeted her, made her smile. It was about time Dean admitted his feelings for the angel. Anyone with eyes could see how much they cared for each other. But, if anyone said anything to Dean, he would clam up and walk away or make excuses. He would never admit out loud how he felt. Charlie sighed, this would be tricky. Maybe Sam would help her out. After all, he was around them all the time. She giggled a little at them sleeping together. Dean snorted at hearing her giggle. He blinked his eyes open and raised his head to look over the back of the couch. His eyes widened when he saw Charlie standing behind the couch. Shit! He was caught, and there wasn't any denying that he was sleeping on Castiel.

“Uh hey, Charlie. When did you get here?” Dean asks her.

‘Oh, I’ve been here all of 15 minutes. I was surprised that no one was awake to let me in.’ Charlie replies.

“Yeah, sorry bout that. It's been a long day and we were tired.” Dean says.

“Uh-huh. Is that what they're calling it these days?’ Charlie snickered at that.

“What now? I fell asleep and it happened that I fell towards Cas.” Dean says.

‘I’m right here, you know. Could you get off me, Dean?’ Castiel says in a sleep-roughened voice. 

“Right, sorry Cas. I really am, man.” Dean tells the angel. 

 

Charlie snickered at that little exchange and stood watching Dean extract himself from the angel. It was an interesting ordeal, somehow Dean had gotten his legs tangled in Castiel's blanket. He went to stand up and fell face first on the floor. Letting out a loud oof as he went down.  
He was never living that one down, between Charlie and Cas. He heard Charlie laughing hysterically and even Castiel was chuckling. 

“Not a word, you two. Not a word. Charlie, why don't we get you settled?” Dean told the redhead.

‘Cross my heart, no one will know what happened. Though, I reserve the right to make fun of you later.’ Charlie replies.

“Fine, Red. Do you want to go to your room or not? You're right down the Hall from Cas by the way.” Dean tells her.

‘That's fine and yes, I would love to go to my room. I’m tired and it has a long day.’ Charlie said as she walked out of the den.

Dean followed Charlie to where she had dropped her stuff. He then lead her down to the bedrooms. His was the first one on the left with Cas across from him. Sam had taken the bedroom next to Dean’s and they put Charlie in the room next to Castiel's. Kevin’s room was at the end of the hall. There were other bedrooms on the other side of the bunker. That's where Jody and the girls would be staying. Which will probably be a good thing. Especially, with Gabriel in residence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I am going to turn this into a series. I think it would easier on me and you, if I did. I promise that there will be resolution in the next installment.

With Charlie at the bunker finally, everyone settled down for bed. Dean did his nightly routine and was ready to turn out the light, and there was a knock at his door. He sighed and threw off the blankets, and got up. He shuffled over to the door and opened it, he was surprised to see Castiel standing there. The angel was wearing bee pajamas, which were a gift from Sam. Dean had to admit that Cas was cute in them. Which, he would never admit out loud. He totally didn’t think the angel was adorable, like ever. Who was he kidding? He often found Cas sexy as hell, especially when he got all smitey. 

“Hey Cas, what’s up?” Dean asks.

‘Hello Dean. I was wondering if I might stay here with you tonight. I have been having trouble sleeping.’ Castiel replies. 

“I thought that you didn’t need to sleep. Has something changed? Are you losing your Grace again?” Dean says in a rush.

‘No, nothing like that. I sleep sometimes to recharge. But, as of late, I have been having nightmares.’ Castiel says.

“Nightmares? About what? Anything that you remember? Dean asks.

‘I don’t remember some of them. Others, are rather terrifying and vivid.’ Castiel replies. 

Dean lets out a whistle at that. He can only imagine what Castiel has seen in his millennia of existence. But, he’s sure that lately things have caused nightmares. Some of the things they have done while hunting has caused him nightmares. There are nights where he wakes practically screaming. He can't really tell Cas that he can't sleep with him. 

“Yeah Cas, you can sleep here tonight. Just don't mind me cuddling up to you. I can't help that.” Dean tells him.

‘Thank you Dean.’ Castiel says.

“You’re welcome Cas. Let’s go to sleep. It’s been a long day and we need the rest. Is the right side okay with you?” Dean asks.

“It’s fine Dean. Whatever side is fine with me.” Castiel replies.

 

Dean smiles at Castiel and pats the bed. Castiel walks over and climbs under the covers and lays there on the bed. He starts letting his muscles relax little by little. Dean turns out the light by his bed and pulls up the covers. He has to admit to himself that it’s a bit strange to be sharing a bed again. The last time, was when he was with Lisa. Even then, he wished that it was Castiel sharing the bed with him. Well, he got his wish. His angel is finally in bed with him. Though, just sleeping wasn’t what he had always imagined. He wanted to pull Castiel close and wrap his arms around the angel. But, he doesn’t do that. He stays on his side of the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Gabriel's Decorating Playlist: 
> 
> Christmas in Hollis Queens- Run DMC  
> I Want a Hippopotamus For Christmas- Gayla Peevey  
> Mele Kalikimaka- Bing Crosby  
> Wexford Carol- Loreena McKennitt  
> 12 Days of Christmas  
> All I Want For Christmas Is You- Mariah Carey  
> I Want A Mistress For Christmas- AC/DC  
> Christmas Wrapping -The Waitresses  
> White Christmas- Bing Crosby and Danny Kaye  
> Baby, It's Cold Outside- Dean Martin  
> I'll Be Home For Christmas- Frank Sinatra  
> Let It Snow- Vaughn Monroe  
> Baby, Please Come Home- Darlene Love  
> O, Holy Night- Celtic Woman  
> Silent Night- Michael Buble  
> Jingle Bells- Dog Version  
> Grandma Got Run Over By A Reindeer- Elmo & Patsy  
> God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen- Loreena McKennitt  
> A Winter's Carol- Tori Amos  
> It Must Have Been The Mistletoe- Barbara Mandrell
> 
> I would like to thank my writer's group on Facebook. When I asked for Christmas songs, they helped me come up with this list. There are songs that are traditional and not so traditional. I highly recommend finding the versions of the songs included. There are some beautiful versions, they will help put you more in a holiday mood. I hope you all have a wonderful holiday. Comments and kudos are welcome. I hope to have this done by the New Year. If not by January 1st, then a little after.


End file.
